Simply remember me
by Youjibell
Summary: Es que… tenía una linda sonrisa, además de que era una persona muy divertida, dulce y transparente. No comprendía como alguien tan… tan "amable" estaba entre los petulantes del Hyotei.
1. Chapter 1

con cariño para las Hyotei, las chicas que aman POT y Kissusita :D

feliz cumple atrasado, Marianita (si, hay mucho BuntaXJiroh LOL)

POT no me pertenece

**Simply ****remember**** me **

**.o.o.o.o.o….o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o….o.o.o.o.o.**

Capítulo 1

**Sí, Me gusta**

Las vio tiradas en el piso y se sintió un poco incómodo. Suspiró pesadamente y caminó tres pasos adelante, luego terminó regresando. Las miró de nuevo y luego las recogió de mala gana mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie lo viera. A decir verdad se sentía bastante ridículo por estar tanto tiempo en un solo lugar pensando idioteces. Las tomó al fin y al cabo y simplemente las guardó en la bolsa del yérsey, luego metió las manos junto con ellas. De nuevo suspiró, y es que sacarse esa voz chillona y gritona le estaba costado. Lo había esperado y de hecho ya todos los miembros del Rikkaidai se habían ido, tenía una cierta necesidad de verlo, de hecho apenas había hablado con él directamente y apenas y recordaba su nombre, no lo negaría desde ese día, no lo había podido borrar de su cabeza, pero aún así no era para tanto. Es que… tenía una linda sonrisa, además de que era una persona muy divertida, dulce y transparente. No comprendía como alguien tan… tan "amable" estaba entre los petulantes del Hyotei.

Y si bien el de cabello rosado sabía que, ese teatrito de entrenamiento del Rikkaidai con el Hyotei había sido por pedido de ese rubio. Nunca se imaginó que realmente se pudiera realizar tan pronto, sin duda ese chico podía lograr todo lo que quisiera.

Bunta comprendió el motivo justamente media hora antes, cuando el capitán del Hyotei lo miró de lado y le dijo de forma cortante – él no va a despertar en un rato más, mejor vete- Atobe Keigo estaba molesto, o eso parecía sin embargo permanecía sentado al lado de esa persona esperándolo tranquilamente. Bunta fingió que esa acción no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, y solo le dijo una que otra tontería… como si no importara.

Entonces notó que el capitán de su equipo había acariciado el rizado cabello del rubio y lo veía con un poco de ternura, Bunta se sintió irritado.

-Tienes suerte de que él te admire tanto, ojala algo aquí en Hyotei hiciera que Jiroh estuviera despierto- Bunta sintió mejillas arder, pero en un segundo la sensación se disolvió cuando el capitán del Hyotei se puso de pie y lo miró con bastante odio. Jamás pensó que vería eso… tampoco imaginó que el "gran" Atobe Keigo lo hiciera sentir diminuto a su lado, se molestó. Solo opto por guardar silencio, y como era costumbre, pretender ignorarlo.

-No sé de que hablas… yo solo vine a jugar, en fin… me voy es algo tarde, suerte con el rubio- el más bajo le giño el ojo y sonrió como si nada. Bunta había notado su molestia pero no le importó ni un poco, luego de eso vio que tenía en sus manos las ridículas muñequeras… verde agua con corazones rosas… aquellas que el rubio le había dicho, le daría y el millonario solo las aventó. Eso sí le había molestado.

Lo demás era historia, Bunta Marui de 15 años solo caminó molestó y luego de un rato regresó al mismo lugar a donde estaban ese par de muñequeras tiradas en el piso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Atobe… las perdí- Jiroh cerró su casillero y habló un poco decaído mirando al piso, sabía que siempre su capitán lo escuchaba. No importaba lo que fuera Atobe estaba ahí. Keigo alzó una ceja y luego de unos segundos supo a que se refería ese niño. A la famosas muñequeras que el mismo Atobe había tirado al piso.

-Búscalas por ahí - dijo conteniendo su molestia, para luego azotar la puerta de su casillero y salir de ahí.

-¿hoy también estas de mal humor?- el pequeño rubio se acercó invadiendo el espacio personal del otro hasta tenerlo muy cerca de su cara y estar tan cerca de los labios de Atobe que el millonario se quedó sin aire. Atobe dio un paso atrás y salió ahí.

- no me gusta que Atobe este molesto… tal vez deba quedarme despierto 5 minutos más- el rubio miró al piso y hablo, sabiendo que Gakuto estaba tras de él.

- solo dile que si a Atobe y todos seremos más felices- el rubio lo miró interrogante mientras el de cabellos de cereza buscaba por todas partes a su pareja de dobles- ¡Yuushi, espérame!

-humm pero si las dije que el capitán no está interesado en mi- Jiroh enseguida sintió sus mejillas calientes, tenían semanas molestándolo con eso. Si bien era cierto que Atobe lo escuchaba, también sabía que nunca lo miraba a los ojos, que pocas veces él le hablaba. Luego sintió como Ryo, le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para verlo a los ojos y hablarle.

-Jiroh, no te das cuenta pero Atobe solo tiene consideraciones contigo-

-eso no es verdad – el rubio, pensó que eso ya era mucho, lo mejor era irse a dormir al pasto, tanto pensar en Atobe lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo. Generalmente solo pensaba en pocas cosas una de ellas eran pockys; una que otra vez los partidos de tenis, y solo si en ellos estaba Bunta Marui. A parte de eso nada le importaba mucho. Solo ahora, Atobe Keigo.

-Jiroh sempai, no quiero entrometerme pero tiene razón Shishido-san, ya tuvimos una junta por usted y Atobe-san siempre intercede por usted y además Shishido-san dice que el Buchou lo mira a usted con un gran cariño- Otori miró a su sempai, mientras todos los miembros al fin salían de los vestidores con rumbo a las canchas luego miró que ese pequeño rubio ya no lo estaba escuchado.

- Jiroh no te duermas mientras te están hablando- Shishido una vez más trato de darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza pero se quedó quieto cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca del rubio.

-Buntaa~~-

-¿Crees que Jiroh… le corresponda al buchou?- Ootori miró al de cabello castaño con preocupación, realmente habían visto, si no taciturno, bastante más serio de lo normal al capitán de su equipo. La razón era simple, desde que Jiroh había prácticamente declarado que le gustaba el chico del Rikkaidai, parecía que el millonario había perdido su oportunidad, al menos así lo habían pensado varias personas cuando el rubio le había pedido a su capitán que quería jugar con Bunta.

- La pregunta es ¿crees que Atobe le diga algo a Jiroh?- Choutaro, se detuvo y suspiró para luego sonreírle a su sempai. Adoraba esos pequeños momentos en los que se quedaba a solas con el chico de cabellos castaños, lo tenía solo para él.

-Ojala Atobe-san le diga algo… no creo que Jiroh le diga que no, ellos pueden ser muy felices; Jiroh sempai es muy amable – ellos se miraron a los ojos y luego el mayor arrugó el ceño pensando tranquilamente.

- No lo sé, Atobe tal vez sabe que si le dice algo a Jiroh, él le diría que si… aún que no sienta nada por él, y siga enamorado de Bunta –

-Jiroh-san no haría eso y él dijo que no siente nada especial por Bunta-san más que admiración-

-pero eso Atobe no lo sabe- ambos suspiraron, enseguida recordaron que Atobe estaba siendo bastante más cruel de lo normal.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Marui llegas tarde!- el de cabello rosados refunfuñó mientras escuchaba a Sanada gritarle, le dolía la cabeza y no había dormido mucho. Pensó en no contestarle y verlo feo, pero luego vio a su capitán sonreírle sádicamente.

-Perdón Sanada, ayer no dormí bien- confesó y se puso a calentar, pero enseguida sintió la necesidad de ir a devorar azúcar… y no había dado ni media vuelta a la pista.

-¿Te sientes mal?- escucho que le preguntaba Yukimura, aún así fue directo a una banca y sacó unos dulces que su querida mamá había puesto en su mochila.

-No, estoy bien- comió un poco y luego miró que su capitán estaba a su lado, eso le ponía nervioso, no es que no le agradara, en general no le molestaba; pero su cabeza justo ese día estaba molestando al grado de irritarlo

-Ayer tuviste dificultades con el ese sujeto del Hyotei, tienes que entrenar más- Bunta lo miró y se sintió extraño; sobre todo en la parte donde habían dicho "ese sujeto".

- Su nombre es Jiroh- dijo con la voz suave, y justo ahí lo notó; no había podido sacarse ese nombre; de inmediato pensó el tal Atobe Keigo. Enseguida sonrió recordando que, de alguna manera, si él estaba comportándose así… era porque ese rubio, estaba interesado en él

- Si como se llame, el viene aquí a espiarnos, lo mejor es que tomes un entrenamiento a parte por un tiempo y que muestres tus técnicas entrenaras en las canchas del gimnasio- Bunta había sonreído cuando recordó eso, siendo así podría invitarlo a salir, no perdía nada después de todo… solo era un chico que tal, vez le gustaba y, si no era así simplemente podía decirle que no. Después de todo no tenía ningún compromiso, tampoco esperaba tener algo serio, solo quería sacarse de la cabeza a ese pequeño rubio que giraba en su cabeza. -Kirihara iras con él- apenas notó que el capitán había dado varias órdenes supo que estaría encerrado con ese niño

-¡yo! ¡Y yo por qué! Yo no perdí- Kirihara arrugó el ceño y caminó reprochando todo el camino mientras el otro seguía maquinando ideas en su cabeza, a pesar del dolor punzante que aún sentía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Realmente se sentía intranquilo y molesto, ¡tenía que hacer eso siempre ese niño!, estar cerca, pero no lo suficiente, al menos el entrenamiento de ese día había estado ausente… y de alguna manera le alegraba no tener que verlo. A decir verdad le dolía bastante, al grado de ya no poder disimularlo. Ya varios lo habían notado.

Atobe Keigo había evitado el resto del día al rubio, no quería verlo sobre todo después del partido del día anterior. Su resistencia se agotó cuando, ya saliendo del instituto lo vio caminando despacio en otra dirección diferente de su casa.

Sabía que ir tras él era masoquista, pero aún así una vez que se subió a su limosina le pidió de una manera nada amable a su chofer que siguiera cierto transporte colectivo; sintió que su pecho se contraía cuando noto la dirección del rubio. Esa presión en el pecho le estaba ahogando y aún así siguió, aun sabiendo que podía simplemente irse a su casa.

Pidió a su chofer que se estacionara a una distancia prudente justo cuando sabia estaba cerca; caminó un poco y enseguida lo vio. Era la primera vez que veía a Jiroh despierto mirando hacia las canchas, y no precisamente las del Hyotei, enseguida sintió celos y ese deseo de derrotar a todos y cada de uno de los miembros de Rikkaidai aumento. Para su sorpresa, y la del dormilón, no estaba ahí el sujeto que le había robado el corazón del rubio. Sonrió amargamente y decidió darse la vuelta hasta que escuchó como un gritó desde la escuela sonó.

-Jiroh-chan espérame- Atobe se sintió irritado… nunca antes había escuchado a alguien llamar así al rubio… de hecho, el rubio era el mayor de casi todos; a pesar de su apariencia, no lo iba a soportar, no podría seguir viendo eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Simply remember me

.o.o.o.o.o….o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o….o.o.o.o.o.

Capítulo 2

Confusión

No podía creer lo que había pasado en menos de 3 horas, realmente estaba exhausto y confundido, y por primera vez el pastel de manzana con crema batida de su mamá no se veía tan delicioso como siempre. Seguramente era por la presión que sentía al tener a esa chica frente a él. Era eso, o que había comido 2 rebanas de pastel de chocolate y un batido de fresa apenas media hora atrás. Recordó un poco y sonrió ampliamente. A decir verdad nunca había salido con "un amigo" de esa forma. Con sus compañeros de equipo solo entrenaba, solo con Gakuto y con Ryo a veces salía pero, nunca como con él.

Bunta Marui le había gritado y saludado amablemente. Justo cuando había perdido la esperanza por verlo entrenar ese día él había aparecido y lo había invitado a salir. Habían ido a una linda cafetería donde, según Bunta vendían los mejores pasteles. Tenía razón, realmente eran muy buenos. El lugar era cálido a la vista y a pesar de lo emocionado que estaba la tranquilidad del lugar había logrado que se calmara y comiera. Esperaba hablar de tenis y de voleas todo el tiempo. Bunta le preguntó varias cosas. Su color favorito, su música favorita, su sabor favorito… Jiroh pensó que eso debían de hacer los amigos, él enseguida correspondió mientras saboreaba su deliciosa bebida de fresa y lo miró amablemente.

-Bunta-san ¿a ti que te gusta?- el rubio movió sus pies inquietamente esperando que le dijera cosas simples como su antigua charla pero le sorprendió al notar como su acompañante lo miró y le sonrió travieso.

-Eso no importa tanto; justo ahora, me gustaría saber que tanto me gusta- luego de eso el teléfono móvil del rubio sonó, con su simpática musiquita.

Era su madre quien le había llamado, como era su costumbre para asegurarse que estuviera bien y que no se quedara dormido en el transporte. Ya era algo tarde para la hora de llegada habitual a su casa. Jiroh nunca se quedaba muy tarde fuera de casa, cuando lo hacía solo había dos razones Atobe iba a entrenar con él o se había quedado dormido. Jiroh se despidió del tensai del Rikkaidai y corrió a tomar el transporte colectivo a su casa.

Lo que vio frente a su casa le asombró. Era una linda niña de rubios cabellos y ojos azules que tenía un lindo gorrito. Pensó en que sería una amiga de su hermanita menor, pero parecía un poco mayor, fue ahí donde noto que tenía el uniforme de su escuela.

Estaba por preguntar si se le ofrecía algo cuando abrieron la puerta, la madre de Jiroh había notado a su pequeño en la puerta con una linda jovencita. No tardo ni dos minutos en pasar a los dos y llevarlos a la sala y darles su clásica rebanada de pastel.

-Jiroh-chan porque no dijiste que traerías a una visita- la mamá del rubio los miró encantada, solo de ver a su pequeño con una linda jovencita la emocionaba. Sabía que su Jiroh era un lindo niño, su único defecto era que no podía estar despierto por mucho, pero lo había criado bien y sabía que muchas jovencitas de su calle prácticamente babeaban por su hijo. A pesar de eso su pequeño hijo parecía no estar consciente de eso; además del tenis y del famoso "Bunta-san" nada le interesaba. A veces llegaba a pensar que su hijo se había desviado del camino y le gustaba "sentimentalmente" ese sujeto.

-Es que yo… - Por otro lado el rubio aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, no era como si nunca se hubiera encontrado con niñas bonitas "con esas" intenciones, pero hasta ahora ninguna había llegado hasta su casa y se había metido hasta su sala.

-hola pequeña ¿cómo te llamas?- lo que más le sorprendía al rubio era que su mamá sonreía ampliamente.

-¿eh? Soy Kyoko – la pequeña niña sonrió un poco y luego centró su mirada en el Akutagawa. Jiroh supo que ese día había sido muy complicado, apenas por la mañana habían estado molestándolo todos con que Atobe lo quería, lo cual sonaba por todos lados descabellado. Si eso fuera posible no dudaba que Atobe llegaría a él y le diría algo así como "ore-sama ha puesto los ojos en ti, eres mío desde ahora". Sonrió ampliamente ante esa idea. Olvidándose de la chica ahí.

-Qué lindo nombre Kyoko-chan bueno yo los dejaré solos- Jiroh pestañeó un poco cuando notó la situación acorralada en la que estaba, esa niña y él solos en la salita de su casa.

-Lo siento Akutagawa sempai, no quería molestarlo, es que quería preguntarle si algún día puedo jugar tenis con usted- la niña lo miró seria y él abrió un poco la boca sorprendido.

-¿Yo? - esperaba que se le declarara pero al no ser así se relajó.

-Es que usted es un titular y es muy amable- y justo ahí estaba comiendo sin mucho ánimo una rebanada de su pastel, recordó que el más amable era Choutarou, él solo dormía; además el hecho de que todos los demás fueran todo menos amable, provocaba que Jiroh pasara desapercibido y eso le gustaba.

-Llámame Jiroh, Kyo-chan- cuando pensó serenamente que solo se trataba de tenis y que tal vez a esa pequeña niña también le gustaba jugar usando la volea, suspiró y sonrió recordando que tiempo atrás él también habría hecho algo así con Bunta - Kyo-chan me gustaría entrenar contigo, pero la verdad no soy bueno enseando y me da mucho sueño y pereza, si gustas le puedo decir a alguien que te enseñe, o puedes ir conmigo a ver al mejor en la Volea. Te sorprenderías, mañana iré a ver a Bunta después de clases, puedes ir conmigo será genial-

- Jiroh-sempai es muy amable – la jovencita rió un poco y en segundos había sacado una cajita de Pockys de su bolso y se los dejó como agradecimiento, luego mandó un mensaje de texto y le sonrió. Jiroh pensó que esa niña era adorable. Casi no hablaba con las niñas, las de su salón eran lindas y siempre bromeaban con él pero nunca hablaba mucho. Su mamá le insistía en que saliera con alguna niña, pero la verdad le daba un poco de miedo, esa niña frente a él parecía alegre y simpática.

- Tengo que irme a casa- examinó de nuevo al rubio y sonrió ampliamente- Jiroh sempai mañana lo veré ¿verdad?

- Claro, te acompañaré a la puerta Kyo-chan- luego de eso el pequeño rubio subió hasta su cuarto no sin antes toparse con su madre quien lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un pijama limpio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No habían pasado más de 2 horas cuando ya casi todos se habían enterado de la nueva noticia, en el Hyotei. Uno de los titulares ya tenía una novia. Hiyoshi fue el primero de los titulares en enterarse al escuchar, sin querer una conversación de sus compañeras; habían dicho textualmente "Kyoko-san estuvo en casa de Akutagawa-sempai ayer, y hoy tendrán una cita" el más pequeño de los titulares alzó una ceja y caminó aunque al principio despacio, luego muy rápido hasta donde estaba Choutaro. Apenas le dijo lo que había escuchado, su compañero corrió hasta donde estaba su querido Shishido sempai, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido y le mando un mensaje de texto a Gakuto, Gakuto se quedo boquiabierto y miro a Yuushi y le leyó en voz alta aquel mensaje. Todos estaban en sus clases optativas y casi por inercia 10 minutos después estaban en los vestidores del Hyotei.

-¡Cómo que tiene una novia!- Gakuto gritó casi histérico mientras se quitaba su mandil de su clase de cocina, había jalado a Yuushi hasta ahí, sabía que ahí estarían los demás.

-Eso explica porque no le hace caso a Atobe- Yuushi rodó los ojos sabiendo enseguida que eso era un mal entendido o un simple chisme; ver a Gakuto y Ryo hablando así le desesperaba.

-Pero si eso hace feliz a Jiroh no debemos entrometernos- Choutaro por otro lado se había sentado a pensar al lado de Hiyoshi quien lo miraba seriamente

-¿Entonces no le gusta Marui-san?- preguntó el más pequeño mirando a todos sus sempais esperando que le respondieran la gran premisa que hasta ahora nadie sabía. Si Jiroh estaba o no enamorado de Bunta.

-si Atobe se entera de esto… se sentirá muy triste- Choutaro intervino de nuevo mientras todos los demás guardaron silencio por un momento, si Jiroh estaba enamorado de Bunta, eso lo hacía Homo, lo cual hacia de que alguna manera Atobe lo pudiera conquistar; por otro lado si no era así, Atobe también lo podría conquistar… Si Jiroh amaba a una chica, realmente no sabían cómo reaccionaría su capitán.

-Ya casi todo el mundo lo sabe, en mi salón fue el tema central- Wakashi los miró a todos de nuevo. Regresó en pocos segundos el parloteo constante entre todos los ahí presentes hasta que escucharon como se azotó una puerta de los vestidores.

-¡Atobe!- Ellos lo miraron y el solo dirigió la mirada hacia Yuushi quien era el único que había permanecido callado, y aún así lo miraba con cierto rencor. Pocas veces el capitán del equipo se había sentido humillado, esta vez era la peor de todas; el hecho de estar enamorado de ese chiquillo había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Nunca pensó que ese pequeño dormilón le causara tantos problemas. Apenas y hablaba con él, pero su rostro dulce y amable había atrapado su atención.

-Lo que haga o no haga Jiroh no es asunto mío, y el hecho de que vengan aquí charlar de mí, me molesta, darán 30 vueltas a las canchas antes del entrenamiento.- Atobe estaba a punto de salir de los vestidores cuando vio a aquel rubio caminar somnoliento hasta ahí. Lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente como siempre y luego el rubio encontró a todos sus compañeros de equipo ahí.

-Gakuto, Ryo los estaba… ¿Qué hace todos aquí? ¿Por qué no me llamaron? ¿Ya no voy a ser titular? – el rubio bromeo y les sonrió, pero notó como todos se había quedado en silencio. Luego miró a su capitán y lo vio expectante.

-Si fuera así de fácil sacarte del club ya lo hubiera hecho, siempre me causas molestias… - Jiroh miró al piso y sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta, vio la cara de Gakuto y Ryo de consternación y luego vio la cara de Atobe molesta, nunca lo había mirado así y le estaba doliendo mucho.

-lo siento… perdón… Atobe sé que causo muchas molestias; solo estaba buscando a Gaku y Ryo- las palabras se le quedaron en la boca y caminó dándose la vuelta regresando por donde había llegado; segundos después Gakuto y Ryo fueron tras él.

-Con esa actitud es lógico que buscara una novia- siseó Hiyoshi dándole menor importancia al asunto, y salió del lugar. La verdad era que, tampoco estaba feliz con la forma en la cual su capitán había hablado con su sempai, después de todo él rubio no tenía a culpa de que Atobe estuviera o no enamorado de él. Por eso era feliz sin estar enamorado de nadie. Solo veía de lejos el amor y se veía bastante doloroso.

Atobe caminó molesto sabiendo que Yuushi había ido tras él, de entre todos los ahí presentes; supuso que hablar con Yuushi no estaba tan mal, aún así estaba molesto, tanto que había dicho cosas innecesarias que más tarde se reprocharía. Al menos sabía que si Jiroh lo odiaba ahora ya no tendría que hablarle.

-No puedo creer que estuvieras con todos ellos hablando de mí- el capitán del Hyotei habló en voz alta sabiendo que su compañero lo estaba escuchando, luego se sentó en una de las cómodas bancas que él había mandado instalar cerca de las canchas de tenis.

- Gakuto prácticamente me arrastró, pero sí lo hicieron fue más que nada porque les preocupas, y tienen razón en hacerlo; no sabes ni qué hacer con tus sentimientos y portándote como un idiota frente a Jiroh no lograras nada.- el genio del Hyotei lo miró y acomodó sus lentes, apenas había notado que ya era hora del almuerzo. Por todo lo anterior se habían saltado una clase. Era lógico que el rubio los estuviera buscando. -lo mejor era que le dijeras que te gusta y ya-

-No haré eso, mientras lo veo gritando como niña enamorada por ese imbécil del Rikkaidai- Atobe tomó aire y miró un poco a las niñas de su colegio, no eran más que mujercitas absurdas arreglándose el cabello, y el hecho de que alguna de esas niñas estuviera con su Jiroh le irritaba, pero sabía muy bien que lo que más le molestaba ahora era "Bunta-san".

-Deberías disculparte-

-Ore -sama no se disculpa-

- Estaba a punto de llorar-

-Tenemos clases- Atobe sabía que tenía razón; había visto con detenimiento la cara del rubio, la que había llegado adormilada y luego efusiva… aquella simpática sonrisa que en pocos segundos se había disuelto con una simples palabras.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kirihara Akaya había bostezado por quinta vez ese día, no era muy común en él y de hecho no se veía tan lindo bostezando como el rubio del Hyotei, al menos eso pensaba Bunta o eso quería pensar. Si tenía que ser sincero Akaya lucia muy lindo cuando estaba activo y gritando por todos lados que sería el nuevo rey del Rikkaidai. También era muy sexy cuando se ponía desafiar a todo el mundo. Había examinado a todos los miembros de su equipo de la misma manera. De entre todos ellos, sus favoritos eran Nioh y luego Kirihara. Había dejado de acosar de Nioh cuando supo que ya era feliz novio de Yagyu y que él solo era un entretenimiento barato. A Kirihara nunca lo había invitado a salir; número uno por que era menor y número dos, es que no tenía un número dos, pero seguramente era porque Kirihara prefería estar con Renji; o tal vez porque ya no quería enamorarse de nadie de su escuela, o quizás solo ponía escusas… era eso o admitir que jamás buscaría a otro más. Tal vez quería hacerle caso a su mamá cuando le confesó que le habían roto el corazón y le dijo amablemente "la próxima vez no le ruegues a alguien; deja que alguien llegue a ti y se robe tu corazón"

Esa mañana tenían que entrenar juntos, Yukimura lo había decidido así, después de meditarlo dos días supo que lo mejor era que Kirihara se confesara con Bunta y dejara de estar molestando a Yanagi con llamadas a media noche a cerca de cómo controlar sus ganas de matar al rubio del Hyotei.

Renji ya estaba harto, y eso superaba sus expectativas; lo peor había sido el día anterior cuando Bunta después de permanecer indiferente a los acosos de ese niño, había salido con él. Yukimura supo fácilmente que Bunta no estaba enamorado de ese niño, pero parecía como si algo lo hubiera retado a tenerlo cerca.

-Bakaya si no te concentras la próxima bola la tirare a tu cara- Bunta Marui le sonrió y luego infló su chicle, el menor asintió y luego lo miró a la cara bufo un poco y se quedó pensando.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que en realidad la bola había golpeado la cara de Kirihara; Bunta esperaba que el partido de entrenamiento se pusiera emocionante y jugara contra el Kirihara endemoniado. Supo que no sería cuando el chico no se había levantado y se había acomodado en pose fetal y luego dejó de estar consciente.

-Diablos- había llegado al otro lado y lo había picado con la raqueta varias veces hasta que se rindió y lo llevo jalando hasta la enfermería. Se quedó con él alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que supo que tendría clase.

-Renji-sempai…- Bunta alzó las cejas y pesó que sería buena idea llamar a esa persona, eso de ser niñera no le gustaba mucho. Pero justo cuando estaba por salir noto que lo habían sujetado de la mano- quiero jugo, me duele la cabeza- escuchó esa voz demandante y dio un poco de risa.

-Lo siento no pensé que fuera tan rápido la pelota, que débil eres Bakaya- el mayor acarició el ondulado y negro cabello de Kirihara y pensó en irse lo antes posible.

-Bunta-sempai- justó ahí notó la cara preocupada del pequeño, pensó en que no podría ir tan fácilmente.

-Ya le mande mensaje a Renji y le dije que estas aquí, no tardará en llegar tu amorcito-

-Mi ¿Qué?- el de ojos verdes alzó una ceja y lo miró interrogante, a decir vedad casi nunca estaba a solas con Bunta, cuando le dijeron que lo ayudarían se molestó y renegó todo el camino, ahora que entendía un poco mejor estaba desperdiciando su tiempo.

-El pequeño del Rikkaidai ha crecido-

-¿Bunta, usted está enamorado? – justo en ese momento Bunta lo miró sorprendido y pestañeo un par de veces, no era común que esos temas, a menos que fueran en forma sarcástica, se hablaran entre ellos

-humm tal vez si, tal vez no… ya veremos eso- le contestó sin mucho interés y notó la realidad de sus palabras, no sabía que sentía en realidad. Y de hecho tampoco sabía que sentía Jiroh por él, todo este tiempo había pensado que le gustaba a Jiroh por ese comportamiento, pero en la dichosa primera cita el rubio parecía más interesado en hablar de tenis que en otra cosa. Justo cuando estaba por besarlo el teléfono había sonado. Supuso que cuando lo volviera a ver lo besaría para demostrarle que, en determinado caso podrían empezar un relación…solo por probar.

-¡Eso no puede ser! Uno debe saber si está o no, es simple; una cosa es que guste alguien y otra que estés enamorado- Bunta notó la cara del menos, el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.

- lo dices como si lo supieras, como sea después veré si lo estoy o no solo tengo que experimentar- Bunta tomó aire y luego observo como su celular vibró; el mensaje era de Renji decía simplemente "cuídalo tu"

-eso suena egoísta- Kirihara lo miró y desvió la mirada. Sabía que llegar a Bunta sería difícil, pero él estaba seguro de algo; le gustaba y mucho. De hecho sus sueños húmedos se concentraban en él y varios dulces. No solo era por lo físico, era todo él. Tantas veces lo había mirado desde lejos que sabía que él era persona que quería.

-Tal vez, pero una vez ya jugaron conmigo y no pasará de nuevo… - Kirihara se quedó helado cuando escuchó eso mientras Bunta sonrió como si nada y se metió una nueva tabilla de chicle a la boca.

-lo siento, no debí-

-eres aburrido cuando te portas como un niño bueno-

-es usted un idiota-

-así me gustas más- el mayor se levantó de la camilla donde estaba cuando notó que estaba cómodamente sentado – ya casi era hora de entrenar… de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Faltaban unos minutos para que acabaran las clases oficialmente; Atobe se mantuvo apartado del entrenamiento hasta ese instante. Ese día el rubio no se había dormido en el entrenamiento. Supuso que en verdad había sido cruel con él para que el rubio no se tomara ni 15 minutos para descansar. Además de que había notado que no había sonreído ni una sola vez, a pesar de que había a derrotado a Gakuto. Atobe Keigo había caminado discretamente hasta llegar por detrás del rubio y tocar su hombro. Le dijo secamente que hablaría con él. Jiroh lo miró consternado y pensó que ese sería su último día en el club. Caminó tras él hasta el pequeño cubículo de Atobe a un lado de los vestidores.

-Jiroh, lo siento- el capitán lo miró serio y luego dirigió su visto a cualquier otro lado en la habitación restándole importancia al asunto. Ya bastante se había degradado con ir a pedirle una disculpa como para ahora tener que dar un discurso.

-¿Qué?- el rubio lo miró perplejo, realmente estaba seguro de que lo sacarían del club por dormir todo el tiempo y ser caprichoso.

-No tenía por qué decirte eso, es todo- el millonario lo miró de nuevo y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y esos lindos ojos brillantes.

-¿No estás molesto conmigo?- Atobe de nuevo centro la mirada en el, y notó que el pequeño rubio ya estaba muy cerca de él, demasiado para su gusto.

-No-

-Lo siento, prometo portarme bien de ahora en adelante, tratare de dormir en las clases y no en el entrenamiento y ser más cuidadoso- Atobe rio un poco, le sorprendía darse cuenta que Jiroh siempre permanecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Jiroh, no tienes…- el rubio dio unos pasos más y abrazó al más alto. Supuso que al estar los dos solos no habría problema, además no veía nada de malo… solo sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él , el pensar que ya no estaría cerca de él al menos en los entrenamientos lo había hecho sufrir la mitad de la mañana.

- No te causaré problemas de nuevo-

-Jiroh me sofocas- Atobe supo que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas; las sentía calientes. Odiaba haber hecho eso; y odiaba más haber dicho eso. Se había sentido muy bien tener a ese pequeño sobre él invadiendo su espacio. Era una lástima que eso sería lo máximo de cercanía que tendrían.


End file.
